


Bronzovou čepelí

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, The Bronze Age, pravěká povídka
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bojovník David je zraněn při obraně malé vesnice a dostává se do osady Srnců, kde narazí na neobvyklého duchovního kmene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bronzovou čepelí

 

Byl unavený. Celý den se trmácel po kamenité cestě lemované vysokými rostlinami a sotva cítil nohy obuté v prostých kožených sandálech. Voda v měchu žbluňkala sotva na dně – po cestě ovšem nespatřil žádný pramen, řeku neviděl ani nepamatoval a voda z louží, pokud na nějakou narazil, zapáchala – pořádné jídlo měl naposledy před dvěma východy slunce. Nebyl zas tak špatný stopař, především v honbě za vysokou zvěří byl velmi úspěšný, ale v poslední době neměl s lovem štěstí a zajíc, kterého se mu podařilo chytit naposledy, na sobě moc masa neměl. Štěstí, že slunce už zapadalo, ještě chvilku pod jeho vládou a snad by padl vysílením. I jeho kůže byla rudá a sálala ohněm.

Lidské hlasy přikládal nejdříve následkům dlouhé chůze pod slunečním svitem. Nakonec se před ním po několika krocích přeci jen zpoza stromů vyloupli dva lidé; muž a žena či spíš dívka, praděpodobně jeho dcera. Muž měl přehozené přes rameno dva menší ušáky svázané za zadní běhy a dívka držela v rukou džber z kůry plný lesního ovoce. V očích měla překvapení a zvědavost smíšenou se strachem, jaká se vidí pouze u dětí.

„Zdravím,“ oslovil je David opatrně.

Muž s vlasy spletenými v drobné copánky strnul, okamžitě dívku zastrčil za sebe. Zjevení ozbrojeného mohutného bojovníka, jak soudil podle lesklých zbraní, jenž cizinec vlastnil, nemuselo věstit nic dobrého. Především nyní.

„Chci vás poprosit o noclech. Neublížím vám,“ dodal rychle, když viděl jak se lovec tváří a jak jeho ruka pevně objala úzké, za to dlouhé kopí. Břicho by mu jím dokázal rozpárat jedním šikovným pohybem.

„Odkud jdeš?“ zeptal se ho muž ostražitě. Oči měl přimhouřené a čelist zatnutou. Dívku, stále si ho zvědavě prohlížející velkýma modrýma očima, přidržoval za sebou.

„Tam, kde vstává slunce. Prosím, chci jen někde přespat a možná trochu jídla, pokud máte.“

Muž si Davida nedůvěřivě prohlížel. I když cizinec před ním byl statný, jeho obličej nevypadal hrozivě a jeho oči měly barvu sladkého medu – _Těm očím můžeš vždycky věřit,_ říkávala jeho matka. Naopak zbraň zlověstně se lesknoucí v posledních paprscích slunce nebezpečně vypadala. Nemohl svou vesnici ohrozit, proto doufal, že svého rozhodnutí nebude litovat.

 „Pojď s náma.“ Přikývl však nakonec.

Zavedl cizince do malé vesnice. Už z dálky slyšel hemžení, které bylo i pro tak malou osadu typické. Byla obehnána pouze jednoduchým vypleteným plůtkem. Uvnitř napočítal pět zahloubených domků a několik přístřešků pro zvířata. Kolem nohou se mu propletl postarší pes. Muž ho okřikl a zvíře se staženým ohonem uteklo. Moc místa tu opravdu nebylo, asi bude muset spát venku, chaty byly opravdu maličké a natěsnané na sebe, ale obloha dnes byla jasná, pršet nebude. Před největší chatkou seděl starší prošedivělý muž a spřádal vlnu. Procházející počastoval jenom zamračeným nesouhlasným pohledem. Nikdo neviděl cizince rád. Mezi chatami se proháněly děti s napodobeninami zbraní.

„Zůstaň tady, přinesu ti kaši,“ otočil se muž k Davidovi a vešel dovnitř druhé největší chaty. Byla omítnuta nažloutlou mazanicí a pokreslena modlitbami odpuzujícími zloděje a násilníky. U domku viděl hliněný oltář zasvěcený Bohyni zaplněný sladkými plody a miskou plnou mléka.

David si sedl na dřevěnou lavičku a zvědavě se rozhlížel po okolí. Vypadalo to tu podobně jako u něho doma, jen jeho vesnice byla mnohem rozsáhlejší, živější a rozhodně lépe ohrazená. Na oploceném kousku trávy se prohánělo několik kusů drůbeže a v jiném o něco masivnějším oplocení viděl uvázané ovce s odrostlými jehňaty. Větší zvěř tu asi neměli. O kousek dál byla vykopaná odpadní jáma. Na přesahujících trámech rákosové střechy malého domku, u kterého David seděl, se sušily voňavé byliny a vedle ležely mlecí kameny poprášené zbytky mouky. Uprostřed vesnice viděl malou roubenou studnu.

„Tady máš,“ vyšel muž zpoza kožešinového závěsu. V jedné ruce držel hlubokou hliněnou misku zdobenou rýhami v druhé dřevěnnou lžíci.

David se vděčně usmál a převzal si pokrm. Kaše voněla božsky a chutnala ještě lépe. Dokonce v ní našel několik kousků masa – zvěřiny – a cítil vůni hned několika bylin. S chutí se pustil do jídla. Jeho hostitel si k němu záhy přisedl a z váčku připevněnému k suknici vytáhl drobný brousek a začal jím přejíždět bronzovou dýku s drobnými nýtky, kterou měl rovněž připnutou u pasu.

„Vypadá to, že jsi z daleka,“ začal rozhovor.

David nejdříve polkl sousto, než promluvil. „Asi ano,“ pokrčil rameny. „Měsíc se už jednou ztratil a objevil. Moc lidí jsem ale nepotkal.“

„Stěhují se jinam,“ odpověděl mu lovec a zaskřípal přitom zuby. „Máme tady potíže s cizákama. Bylo štěstí, že jsi na žádný nenarazil,“ významně si ho prohlížel. „Zabíjejí každýho a všechno ukradnou,“ znechuceně vyplivnul. „Kdyby je chtěla Bohyně utratit!“ Brousek přejel po dýce s daleko větší razancí než předtím.

„Hmm,“ jenom zamručel David a vzal si další sousto. Nájezdníci byli všude i on s nimi měl zkušenosti. Muž mu nic nového neřekl.

„Tady v kraji už napadli několik vesnic a pořád pokračují. Mají divné pokreslené obličeje a jsou o hodně vyšší než my. Všichni jezdí na koních,“ dodal závistivě.

„Na žádné takové jsem tady nenarazil.“

S mužem promluvil ještě několik vět, ale popravdě ho cizí nářky nezajímali. Tahle osada nebyla jeho problém. Byl jim vděčný za přístřeší, to ale bylo vše. Muž konečně pochopil, že cizinec nemá v plánu se s ním bavit. Zvedl a zamířil dovnitř do stísněného prostoru domu. Přinesl Davidovi hustě zapletenou rákosovou rohož a ovčí kožešinu.

„Vodu si naber ze studny.“

„Díky.“

Už bylo pozdě, slunce se chystalo ke svému spánku a on si ustlal pod přečnívající střechou hned vedle vchodu. Postarší žena mu ještě nabídla malou misku malin, kterou samozřejmě neodmítl. Lesní plody byly lehce nakyslé, přesně jak to měl rád. Připomnělo mu to matku a placky, které pekla na rozpálených kamenech. Občas jí jako malý chlapec pomáhal, to pak pochoutku většinou strávil oheň, stejně jako jeho matku před několika bezměsíčnými nocmi. Vzal z misky poslední malinu, vložil do úst a zahnal chmurné myšlenky.

Měl pravdu. Noc byla bez mráčku a zima mu také nebyla. Hvězdy zářily jasně a noční oblohu osvětloval i srpek měsíce. Otočil se k nim zády. Jasná noc ho vždy dokázala rozrušit. Když byl malý, ostatní chlapci se mu kvůli tomu smáli, přestali poté, co jim obličeje vyválel v bahně. Neměl rád hvězdy, připadaly mu zrádné, neosvětlovaly noc natolik, aby mohl dobře stopovat a navíc ho jejich měkké světlo mátlo.

Nakonec usnul brzy, byl unavený víc, než tušil. Probudil se, když byl měsíc přesně nad jeho hlavou. Vesnice byla tichá, slyšel jen přešlapování domácích zvířat z jejich ohrad a poklidné oddechování spáčů. Z okraje nedalekého lesa se ozývalo pravidelné praskání větviček. Nejdřív tomu nevěnoval pozornost – pravděpodobně divoké zvíře – poté uslyšel nezaměnitelný zvuk cinkajícího kovu. Nevyskočil a nezačal běhat po osadě jako zběsilý a svolávat její obyvatele. Namísto toho se postavil, co nejtišeji dovedl. Krátký široký meč, který měl položený hned vedle lůžka, mu vklouzl do rukou takřka sám od sebe.

Bohyně byla na jeho straně – dosud jasně zářící měsíc přikryl široký mrak. Tiše jako šelma na lovu našlapoval až k místu, kde slyšel hlasy. Mužské hlasy. Bylo jich pět, jak záhy zjistil. Cizinci ozbrojení kopími, meči i sekeromlaty nezvyklých tvarů. Podle oděvů a tetování na tvářích rozhodně nepatřili mezi místní. Davidovi bylo jasné, že nepřišli na přátelský rozhovor.

Počkal, až se dva muži jdoucí vepředu vzdálí, a zaútočil tiše jako vlk. První z nich utržil ránu do lebky. Ostří meče proseklo kost s ohavným puknutím a muž se s křikem skácel k zemi. Než mohl druhý jakkoli zareagovat, sekl ho David vší silou do ramene, až mu ho napůl oddělil. Muž taktéž zařval, krev tuhla v žilách, a částečně překvapením a částečně bolestí padl na kolena. David ho lehce pohladil čepelí po krku. Teplá krev skrápěla jeho nohy obuté do jednoduchých sandálů zavazujících se kolem kotníků.

Křik obou zraněných mužů probudil spáče v zemnicích – David slyšel jejich zmatené a vyděšené hlasy – a samozřejmě na sebe upozornil i muže jdoucí vpředu. Sotva stačil odvrátit útok, který mířil přesně na jeho hlavu. Věděl, že stačí jedna rána sekeromlatem a uvidí se se svými předky. Viděl, co tahle zbraň dokáže udělat s člověkem už předtím. Zaútočil i druhý muž a třetí také neotálel.

Chvilku kolem sebe kroužili podobně, jako krkavci poletují nad mršinou a David vyčkával na vhodnou příležitost. Dlaně se mu potily a zbraň se v nich smekala. Protivník se na krátký okamžik odkryl a on konečně mohl zaútočit. Dal do rány všechnu sílu a zabořil ostří meče do útočníkových žeber a okamžitě úder zopakoval. Tentokrát mířil na mužovo břicho. Krátkým mečem ho bez problémů rozřízl a vnitřnosti se s ohavným mlasknutím vyvalily ven, jako u vyvržené ryby. Zbylí dva muži se na něho s křikem vrhli. Ten menší s vytetovanými kruhy na tvářích máchal nebezpečně blízko jeho obličeje úzkým listem kopí. Za tu opovážlivost se mu válečník odměnil pohlazením po rameni, jeho ruka se poté houpala na zbytku těla pouze na kousku kůže. Dalším sekem mu rozpáral břicho. Ovšem David podcenil posledního živého, který ho vzápětí udeřil tupou stranou sekery mezi žebra. Tělem mu projela nesnesitelná bolest. Klopýtl. Zalapal po dechu. Okamžitě začal útok odvracet, ale zranění ho natolik vyvedlo ze soustředění, že mu muž stačil zasadit ještě další dvě rány, než přišla pomoc. Padl k zemi v potoku ze své vlastní krve.

…

Davidovi bylo zle. Motala se mu hlava. Žebra mu pulzovala, v ústech cítil nepříjemnou sladkou chuť krve a s pravým ramenem nemohl pohnout. Měl pocit, že hoří.

„Vydrž,“ řekl ustaraný mužský hlas.

Poznal v něm lovce, který mu poskytl přístřeší. Chtěl mu odpovědět, říct, jak to bolí, ale nemohl. Cítil se bezmocný jako ryba lapená na suchu. Okoralé rty mu svlažila chladná voda. Dychtivě je rozevřel a hltavě polykal. Samozřejmě, že víc tekutiny skončilo na něm než v jeho ústech.

„Už tam jsme,“ promluvil lovec podruhé. „Budeš v pořádku.“

David netušil, co znamená _tam_ , ale neměl jinou možnost, než muži věřit. Byl unavený na velké myšlenky. Nedokázal ani otevřít oční víčka. Neustálé pravidelné houpání ho nakonec uspalo, tak jako batole uspí matčina hřejivá konejšivá náruč.

Probudila ho palčivá bolest. Měl pocit, že mu kdosi do žeber vyrývá obrazce tupou čepelí. S námahou rozevřel oční víčka. Neviděl příliš jasně, bolelo uvolnit je naplno. Někdo se nad ním skláněl, pravděpodobně mu ošetřoval rány. Před očima se mu však vznášela pouhá rozmazaná silueta srnce. Musel blouznit. Možná mu podali makový odvar nebo nějaký jiný nápoj, co měl utišit bolest a omámit smysly.

„Teď to bude bolet,“ varoval ho neznámý hlas a jemná ruka vjela mezi zpocené kadeře. Nebyl to ale dotek, kterým by ho počastovala matka, když chtěla zahnat nepříjemnou bolístku nebo zlý sen. Tohle bylo jiné, mazlivé a laskavé skoro jako od milenky. Mezi zuby mu byl vtisknut kus dřeva.

Bolest byla nesnesitelná, přesně jak neznámý sliboval. Zakousl se do dřeva, a přesto několik hlasitých agonických nářků opustilo jeho ústa. Jeho tělo se vyklenulo do oblouku. Svaly byly napnuté k prasknutí a na čele mu vyrašil ledový pot. Někdo mu držel ruce – snad aby nezranil sebe, snad aby nezranil ostatní – podle jemných dlaní to musela být žena. Musel být vážně slabý, když ho dokázaly udržet ženské ruce. Někdo křičel, došlo mu, že to musí být on sám. Bohyně k němu konečně byla milosrdná a jeho vědomí zahalila temnota.

Znovu se probral až o východ slunce později. Odpočíval na měkké kožešině s dlouhým chlupem a jeho tělo bylo zahaleno teplem možná víc, než bylo příjemné. Byť podle vrstvy popela v ohništi plameny neplápolaly dlouho. Možná měl horkost. Rozhlédl se kolem a snažil se zjistit, kde se ocitl. Ležel uvnitř nezahloubené chaty, vše mu tu připomínalo domov: nádoby podobných tvarů, symboly nakreslené na zdech a vůně kouře smíchané s bylinnými výpary. Hrudník ho stále bolel, ale už to nebyla bolest neúprosně bijící jeho tělo, jako prudký déšť bičuje vyprahlou zemi, teď omílala jeho tělo, jako velké vody líbají kamenité břehy řek. Přicházela a odcházela. Otočil těžkou hlavu a spatřil starší ženu stojící u tkalcovského stavu. Pobrukovala si nějakou melodii a začišťovala utkanou látku; zastrkovala dovnitř povytažené nitě. Chtěl se posadit, ale nedokázal to. Místo toho zasténal bolestí.

Žena okamžitě otočila hlavu a jen, co uviděla mladíkovi otevřené oči, usmála se. Měla krátké vlasy sahající jí k ramenům o něco světlejší než on sám, omotané v pletené síťce a dobrosrdečný usměvavý obličej. Na pažích měla tetování matky a její šperky a kovové nášivky na šatech dávaly najevo, že se jedná o váženou ženu kmenu.

„Jsi vzhůru,“ počastovala ho dalším milým úsměvem. „Zůstaň ležet. Bohyně stála při tobě a syn ti pomohl, ale potřebuješ klid. Ta rána se musí zahojit,“ položila navinutý útek na vrch rámu stavu a došla k němu. Položila mu ruku na zpocené čelo. Zamračila se a nespokojeně zamlaskala.

„Napij se bezu,“ přistrčila mu ke rtům nezdobený mírně otlučený koflík. Muž otevřel ústa a ztěžka polkl teplý odvar. Měl pocit, že má v krku piliny. „Podívám se na ránu,“ oznámila mu, než z něho sundala kožešinu – po těle mu přejel mráz – jemně odstranila lněný obvaz a očuchala ránu. Z nedaleké dřevěnné lavičky vzala misku s rozmělněnými bylinami; vrbová kůra, šalvěj a dobromysl. Jemně ránu omyla vodou z velké amfory stojící v rohu místnosti a pomazala ji bylinnou kaší.

K ústům mu přiložila jinou misku než prve plnou silného makového odvaru. „Uleví ti to od bolesti,“ usmála se na něho a pohladila ho po zplihlých vlasech. „Spi,“ zašeptala, když byla hotova.

David poslechl, stejně se cítil slabý jako právě narozené medvídě.

…

Probudil ho hluk. Sotva patrnými mezerami v rákosových došcích ho na tváři lechtaly první sluneční paprsky. Pokusil se posadit. Kupodivu zjistil, že rána mezi žebry nebolí tolik jako minulou noc a opravdu se může hýbat. Opatrně se posadil. Pod kožešinami byl nahý. Suknice ležela na nedaleké nízké lavici společně s jeho zbraněmi a šperky. Pruhem lněné látky si ovázal žebra tak, aby mu obklad na nich přiložený, nespadl. Navlékl si jemně utkané roucho – dárek od otce – poupravil jehlice na ramenou. Meč a dokonce i dýku nechal uvnitř, necítil se v nebezpečí. Hlava se mu stále trochu motala, musel se přidržovat dřevěnných trámů. Jen doufal, že ho nohy nezradí. Vyšel ven.

Už nebyl ve vesničce, kam došel. Tohle místo bylo obehnáno vysokou dřevěnou palisádou – ale zřejmě ne tak mohutnou jako u něho doma a předpokládal, že příkop by tu také nenašel – a bylo vyvýšené. Domů tu bylo podstatně víc, než v předešlé osadě, stály tu hlavně menší zahloubené zemnice. Ale on sám vyšel z jednoho ze dvou nadzemních domů. Všechny byly omítnuté světle hnědou hlínou a pomalované výraznou červenou hlinkou. Několik z nich bylo dokonce zdobeno zvířecími hlavičkami ze stejně rudé mazanice. Na opačné straně než se rodí slunce, stály stáje a další příbytky pro zvířata. Před nimi na malé ohrazené ploše pobíhaly slípky a jiná drůbež. Možná, že zdejší náčelník vlastní i koně. Vedle zvířecích příbytků dál od domů byla vykopána odpadní jáma.

I přes brzké ráno tu vládl čirý ruch. Poblíž pobíhalo s veselým jásotem několik malých dětí, ty větší pomáhaly svým rodičům při jednodušších pracech. Ženy mlely mouku na kamenech a česaly len a dva muži opravovali rybářské sítě.

„Už jste vzhůru,“ přivítala ho žena ze včerejška s vlasy barvy přezrálé pšenice. Dnes v nich měla koženou čelenku a za ní zastrkané zlaté záušnice. Klečela hned vedle ohniště, kde se rozehřívaly vařící kameny. Vedle ní v košíku leželo malé dítě. „Jak ti je?“ Odložila napůl vybroušenou jehlu na brousící kámen a postavila se. Kolem krku jí visel náhrdelník se slunečním přívěskem a její holé paže se pyšnily širokými náramky.

David pokrčil rameny. „V pořádku, řekl bych. Určitě lepší než předtím. Děkuju.“

„Jsem Carole,“ představila se a položila konečky prstů na jeho rameno. Dva z nich zdobil zlatý drát, stočený v jednoduchý prsten.

„David,“ usmál se a zopakoval její gesto.

„Vezmu tě za mužem. Chtěl tě vidět hned, jak se vzbudíš,“ kývla na něho. „Quinn,“ otočila se na blonďatou ženu, „pohlídej malou.“

Odvedla ho k přístřešku skrývající bronzařskou výheň. Už z dálky sálalo nepředstavitelné vedro a ozývaly se charakteristické zvuky tepaného kovu. Uvnitř pracovali tři muži.

„Burte?“

Otočil se na ně nejstarší, holohlavý muž s honosným náhrdelníkem ze skleněných perliček a medvědích zubů. Kolem silných paží se mu vinulo tetování značící v Davidově kmenu náčelníka. Za pasem si všiml honosně zdobené dýky s třenkou vykládanou jelení kostí.

 „Už ses probudil,“ kývl na Davida a odložil skoro hotovou voskovou předlohu, kterou právě začišťoval, na jednu z pískovcových forem. „Zvládneš to tady, Pucku?“ letmo se otočil na muže u dmýchacích vaků.

Mladík, přibližně v Davidově věku s vyholenou hlavou po stranách, kde měl vytetované spirály a liščím zubem v uchu s úšklebkem přikývl a dál se věnoval rozdmýchávání výhně. Třetí muž, který pracoval s kovem od své práce ani nezvedl hlavu. Vyšli z přístěnku ven. Burtova žena je opustila a odešla za rozdělanou prací.

„Pojď,“ vyzval ho Burt a bez dalších řečí zamířil směrem k druhému o něco menšímu nadzemnímu domu. Na průčelí měl zavěšenou lebku statného jelena a několik dalších pocházejících od menších srnců.

Náčelnický dům, došlo Davidovi, jakmile vstoupil dovnitř. Místo bylo vyzdobeno kožešinami vzácných zvířat – David si byl jist, že všechny skolil náčelník a pocítil k muži velký obdiv – a zkrášleno jejich lebkami rozmístěnými na kůlech. Nejenom vnějšek ale i vnitřek byl pomalován červenou hlinkou a nádoby tady byly daleko honosnější, než které viděl v budově, kde se probudil. Dokonce na zemi nebyla pouhá udusaná hlína, ale ploché opukové kameny pokryté kožešinami.

„Sedni si,“ pokynul mu náčelník.

Do kónicky se zužujících kalíšků lemovaných jednoduchou vlnkou nalil z jiné velké nádoby hustý nápoj a vložil dovnitř široké stéblo slámy. Jeden z pohárků podal Davidovi. Ten usrkl z piva a souhlasně pokýval hlavou.

„Musím ti poděkovat, zachránil jsi mým lidem život,“ kývnul na něho Burt, v očích se mu zračil opravdový vděk.

David nejistý z chvály jen pokrčil rameny a začervenal se. „Mohli zaútočit i na mě. Nemám rád, když se někdo plíží potmě.“

„Co tvoje žebra?“ zeptal se ho Burt.

„Budou v pořádku,“ zlehka si promasíroval bok. Bylo až překvapivé, jak rychle se uzdravoval a bolest ho míjela širokým obloukem. Svou roli v tom určitě hrál i makový odvar.

„Můj syn dělal, co mohl. S mou ženou tě ošetřili a on sám mluvil s Bohyní a prosil za tvůj život. Myslím, že se mu docela líbíš. Nesnažil by se jen tak pro někoho. Později s tebou chce mluvit. Je neuvěřitelně zvědavý,“ zasmál se Burt pobaveně, ale v hlase byla znát náležitá otcovská pýcha.

„Budu rád.“

„Jak jsi dokázal sám přemoct pět mužů?“ zeptal se Burt na otázku, která ho pálila na jazyku od doby, co se o činech mladého bojovníka doslechl. Ani jeho nejlepší muži by nezvládli takový útok.

„Jen čtyři, pátý mě dostal,“ trochu zahanbeně uvedl věci na pravou míru. Zamračil se, když si vzpomněl na začátečnickou chybu, která ho málem stála život. Raději znovu usrkl slámkou z kalíšku hustého piva.

„Naši muži jim nedokáží podříznout krky. Jsou moc silní.“

„Nejsou kdovíjak silní, jen tak vypadají a mají ostré čepele,“ namítl David. „Můžu vám pomoct.“

„Jsem náčelník. Moji lidé mi věří. Musím je chránit. Jenže to nedokážu,“ řekl mu Burt se zaťatou čelistí. „Budeme rádi, když nám pomůžeš. Odměníme se ti. Naši muži dělají dýky a meče z nejtvrdšího kovu v širokém okolí a naše ženy nosí nejkrásnější šperky.“

„Nemůžu nic slíbit, ale pokusím se.“

„Děkuju ti,“ sklonil Burt hlavu a vstal. „Představím tě synovi.“

Vyšli ven a zastavili se u nejhonosnější chaty v osadě. Měla pestře pomalované stěny červenou a černou hlinku – většinou obrysy běžících srn. Vedle domu stály dřevěnné figurky medvěda a zajíce, které Davidovi sahaly až ke kolenům. Došlo mu takřka okamžitě, že náčelníkův syn nebude nikdo jiný, než _Jediný._ Překvapilo ho to, v jeho kraji bývalo zvykem, že _Jedinými_ se stávaly výlučněženy. Ovšem byl od svého domova velmi vzdálený, zvyky tady byly zřejmě úplně odlišné.

„Kurte,“ zavolal Burt na svého syna.

Zpoza srnčí kůže, kterou byl překryt vchod do zemnice, vyšel mladý muž. Pyšnil se tělem mrštného koloucha – dlouhými ladnými končetinami a obrovskýma očima. Stehna se zdála být měkká – podobná dívčím – přesto na nich byly jasně patrné svaly. Byly potetované širokými pásy pruhů. Kolem pasu měl omotanou roušku z jemné kůže zdobenou okrově zbarveným karetkovým pásem s velmi složitým vzorem. Ramena neměl široká jako David, ale svaly pod kůží hrály vlastní píseň. Od slabin se mu přes hrudník táhl složitý vzor tetování, který uprostřed hrudi plynule přecházel v obraz srnce. Na krku měl zavěšený náhrdelník složený z bronzových svitků, skleněných perliček a dokonce zahlédl i drahý jantar. Museli si svého _Jediného_ opravdu vážit. Na pažích měl náramky ze silného bronzového drátu s konci ve tvaru růžic. Dokonale obepínaly jeho tělo. Ve vlasech měl krom keramických korálků zamotané bronzové ale především zlaté záušnice. Oči měly barvu jasné oblohy. V ranním slunci jiskřily. Panenky měl mladík rozšířené z omamných kouřů a nápojů, které mu pomáhaly mluvit s Bohyní.

„Davide, rád bych ti představil svého syna, _Jediného_ Kurta.“ Burt napřáhl ruku směrem k impozantně vyhlížejícímu mladíkovi.

David sklonil hlavu, jak bylo zvykem v jeho kraji. Přistoupil o krok blíž a dotkl se vytetovaného srnce na mladíkově hrudi. Doufal, že jeho čin nebude místní kmen obdivující rychlost a krásu srnců pokládat za troufalý. Chvilku se nic nedělo, Davidovo srdce bilo jako to pronásledované zvěře. Konečně se Kurt špičkami chladných prstů dotkl jeho ramene.

„Vítej,“ zazpíval jasným hlasem.

David pomalu zvedl hlavu a podíval se do modrých očí. Přestože mladíkovi svítilo slunce přímo do nich, nepřimhouřil je. Hrdě držel svůj pohled vzhůru.

„Vděčím ti za život. Děkuji,“ kývl David.

„Za život vděčíš Bohyni. Já udělal, co mi řekla,“ usmál se. „Mohli bychom si promluvit, pokud nejsi příliš unaven.“

„Musím zpátky k Puckovi. Kov bude připraven k lití,“ připomněl jim Burt svou přítomnost. „Promluvíme si ještě večer,“ kývl na Davida.

„Pojď dál,“ otočil se Kurt na patě a vešel do zemnice.

David ho následoval. Uvítal ho ostrý štiplavý kouř pálených bylin, který mu vehnal slzy do očí. Vnitřek domu byl mnohem honosnější než ostatní příbytky, které kdy poznal. Dokonce překonal i ten náčelnický, byť byl sotva poloviční. Stěny zdobily nejenom malby hlinkou ale i plastické hlavičky ptáčků a jiných zvířat vymodelované z hlíny a obarvené několika druhy červené mazanice. Lůžko bylo velké, zabíralo skoro polovinu chaty – klidně by se na něm vyspali tři lidé – a leželo na něm několik tlustých huňatých kožešin. Pochopitelně mu dominovala ta ze statného srnce. Nad lůžkem viselo několik menších ptačích lebek. Ohniště uvnitř bylo malé, rozhodně ne určené k vaření. To ale stejně neměl Kurt jako _Jediný_ zapotřebí. Na policích kolem a také na zemi ležely misky s nejrůznějšími bylinami, mastmi a zvířecími kostmi.

„Posaď se,“ ukázal mladý šaman na nevelkou lavici. Sám _Jediný_ se usadil se skříženýma nohama na své lůžko. „Můj otec tě požádal, abys nám připomněl, jak se bránit.“

„To je pravda,“ přikývl David.

Šedavý nasládlý kouř, kterým byla zemnice zaplněna, dodával Kurtovi takřka nadpozemské vzezření. Jeho hlas se táhl jako ovesná kaše oslazená medem.

„My umíme zabíjet zvěř, obstáráme si potravu. Naši muži nejsou zbabělci. Dokáží skolit statné jeleny i medvědy, ale _oni_ ,“ vyplivl slovo jako vysátý hadí jed z rány, „jsou jak krupobití. Ničí a zabíjejí. My nejsme opravdoví válečníci.“

„Ale nějaké jste už dostali,“ namítl bojovník. „Potřebujete jen vylepšit způsob boje. Procvičit se se zbraní a pozvednout mysl. To je všechno.“

„Líbíš se mi,“ usmál se šaman. „Z kterého kmenu jsi odešel?“

David si povzdechl. Nechtěl odpovídat. Nechtěl vzpomínat. „Nerozuměl jsem si s mými lidmi. To je všechno, co ti můžu říct.“

Kurt se na něho podíval zpoza přivřených víček. Ze vzniklých škvírek na Davida koukala černota. Po páteři mu sjel mráz.

„Můžeš nebo chceš?“ zeptal se ho _Jediný_ vychytrale. Rty nezbedně našpulené. Černotou projel pobavený blesk.

„Chci,“ odpověděl David pravdivě.

„Dobře,“ přitakal mu a Davidův původ už nerozebíral. Jestli bude válečník chtít, řekne mu to sám. „Brzy budeme oslavovat Bohyni a sklízet její dobrotu. Je to velká slavnost, jedna ze čtyřech za cyklus. Musíme ji uctít a já chci, abys tam byl také. Určitě u vás máte podobný obřad.“

David přikývl. „Samozřejmě,“ odpověděl mu jen s nepatrným zaváháním v hlase. Kurtova naléhavost ho poněkud rozhodila.

Kurt se spokojeně usmál. Klekl si a natáhl se po jedné z mnoha misek rozprostřených po chatě. Její obsah nalil do dvou menších a jednu podal Davidovi.

„Napij se se mnou.“

Celý den strávil válečník ve společnosti mladého šamana. Oběd jim přinesla Kurtova matka – jehněčí maso, sýr a chlebové placky – David se už dlouho tak dobře nenajedl. Popíjeli zkvašené pivo z misek na dutých nožkách s drobnými oušky a mluvili o všemožných věcech. Vlastně většinu času mluvil pouze Kurt a David mu naslouchal. Nebylo divu, že bojovník nakonec – částečně díky únavě z poranění a také díky vypitému alkoholu – usnul v malé chatě namísto toho, aby se vrátil do svého provizorního útočiště.

Probudil se, když se na něho natisklo tělo vláčné spánkem. Vyděšeně otevřel oči a spatřil před sebou Kurtovu tvář. Klidně oddechoval a vůbec se nepodobal sebevědomému duchovnímu kmene, jak ho David poznal. Honosný náhrdelník, kterým si zdobil hrdlo, byl obtočen kolem zvířecí lebky nad ložem a mladíkovy paže rovněž pozbyly svých ozdob.

Kurt něco zakňučel ze spaní, zavrtěl se a přitiskl se ještě blíž Davidovi. Ten chvilku přemýšlel, jestli se nepřemístit do svého lůžka, ale nakonec plán zavrhl. Noc byla studená a kožešiny byly tak pohodlné, stejně jako přítulné tělo po jeho boku. Dlouho nespal tak dobře.

…

„Chci ti něco ukázat,“ zjevil se před ním Kurt o několik dnů později.

David seděl venku před jednou z nezahloubených chat. Probíral něco s druhým náčelníkovým synem Finnem a několika dalšími mladými členy kmene. Před sebou měli na kůžích rozeseté zbraně; krátké meče, dýky, sekeromlaty i dlouhá kopí a dohadovali se, která zbraň dokáže napáchat větší paseku.

„Nebude to trvat dlouho,“ usmál se mladík. Nezbedně se houpal na patách jako malé dítě a hrál si s keramickými korálky, které měl dnes kolem krku. Krom bederní roušky měl dnes, pravděpodobně kvůli silnému větru, přehozený přes ramena plstěný plášť sepnutý kolem krku jehlicí se zdobenou  terčovitou hlavou.

„Dobře,“ usmál se na něho David. „Ukážu vám to později,“ kývnul hlavou na skupinu přísedících. Zvedl se a následoval Kurta, který na něho nečekal a svižným krokem zamířil pryč z osady. „Kam jdeme?“

„Pozdravit Bohyni,“ ušklíbl se na něho šaman, jen co ho David dohnal. V ruce držel proutěnou klícku. „Chci tě ukázat Matce,“ zazpíval.

Vyšli branou ven ze sídliště. U úpatí nízkého kopce ze země vyrůstalo několik mohyl. Většina z nich byla pokryta zelenou trávou a na dalších třech začal zelený pokryv teprve růst. Kolem byly rozeseté dřevěnné modly a položené obětiny. Šli poměrně dlouho, navzdory Kurtovým slovům, že cesta bude krátká. Konečně začali stoupat na vysoký kopec. Byl docela strmý a skála se ze zelené trávy vynořovala jako roztahané kosti dávno mrtvého zvířete. David se lehce zadýchal. Žebra se mu ještě zcela nezhojila, Carole ho ovšem ujišťovala, že hojení nebude trvat dlouho. Kurt na něho dvakrát musel počkat. Konečně vystoupali na vrchol. Byl tu nádherný rozhled.

„Bohyně nám přeje,“ usmál se Kurt.

David se otočil za zvukem jeho hlasu. Šaman stál u nízkého, ale košatého a dozajista starého buku. Na větvi před ním poskakovali přilepení dva vystrašení ptáci a vyděšeně namáhaly své malé zobáčky. Kurt je zručným pohybem vzal a přemístil do klícky, kterou si přinesl.

„Sýkorky,“ zašeptal potěšeně a zapískal svou vlastní verzi ptačího zpěvu. Vzal klícku do rukou. „Pojď,“ obrátil se na Davida.

Vešel mezi husté křoviny rostoucí opodál. David si až teď všiml, že tu je vyšlapaná cestička. Objevilo se před nimi několik balvanů poskládaných na sebe tak, aby tvořily oltář. Kurt přišel k plochému kameni, voda kapající na něho po mnohá léta – snad i za přičinění lidských rukou – do něho vyhloubila mělký žlab. Bojovníka kráčejícího za ním si nevšímal. Klekl si a kámen políbil. Po chvíli začal šeptavě zpívat.

David už viděl _Jediné_ při modlitbě. Tohle však bylo něco naprosto jiného. Kurtův hlas se ztrácel ve zvucích přírody – ptačím zpěvu a šepotu větru a listí – a pak se náhle objevoval a nabíral závratných výšek jako rozzuřená bouře. Nezatřásl se ani neznejistěl byť jen jedinkrát.

Náboženství Davidovi nikdy moc neříkalo. Obětoval Bohyni, aby mu dopřála bohatý lov a stála při něm v soubojích. K bohům se modlil, nechtěl na sebe přivolat jejich hněv, ale většina jeho proseb stejně vyslyšena nebyla.

„Bolí tě ta žebra?“ zeptal se šaman. Jeho dech zalechtal Davida na tváři. Lehce sebou trhnul, ani nevěděl, kdy Kurt přestal zpívat a přešel k němu.

„Ani ne,“ promluvil, když se vzpamatoval.

„Pravý bojovník,“ zasmál se Kurt pobaveně a posadil se na dřevěný špalík. Bylo jich tu několik, sestavených do půlkruhu kolem kamene. „Asi se divíš, že jsem _Jediný_ zrovna já,“ začal a hrál si přitom s lemem na svém plášti.

David pokrčil rameny. „Není to zrovna obvyklé,“ kulantně to zaobalil.

„Můj otec je náčelník kmene, to jsi asi pochopil. S mojí matkou nebyl zaslíben. Ona bývala _Jedinou._ Já nevzešel z Carolina lůna,“ smutně se usmál Kurt a odpověděl mu tak na nevyřčenou námitku – _Jediným_ se přece člověk stává na celý život. „Moje matka zemřela před osmi zimami i s dítětem, které rodila. Otec se s Carole zaslíbil před dvěma. Finn je její syn,“ rychle se podíval na Davida, aby se ujistil, že ho poslouchá. „Jenom _Jediná_ může říct, kdo je její nástupce. Jenže matka to nestihla. Další sestra zemřela ještě před ní, teprve sála mléko z jejího prsu. Byly jsme bez _Jediné_. Měsíc byl dvakrát kulatý, než jsme získali nového,“ povzdechl si a Davidovi přišlo, že je jeho hlas nezvykle smutný. Kurt ovšem pokračoval. „Otec truchlil. Nebyli s matkou zaslíbení, ale byli si blízcí. Chtěl jsem ho rozveselit, karetkový pás, který jsem mu udělal, na to nestačil,“ zasmál se své dětské snaze. „Tak jsem se rozhodl uvařit mu jídlo. Víš, být užitečný, nejenom přítěž,“ odmlčel se. „Vylil jsem na sebe škvařící tuk. Všechen stekl, jen na hrudi,“ sáhl si na tetování srnce, „se kůže skrabatila a udělala tohle. Otec a další starší se shodli, že si mě vybrala sama Bohyně jako náhradu za matku,“ dovyprávěl svůj příběh a sledoval vyděšené sýkorky choulící se v klícce k sobě. Snad jako by věděly, co je večer čeká.

„U nás trvají přípravy dlouho a uhm … člověk, který se má stát _Jediným_ je většinou od malička připravován,“ podělil se David se svými zkušenostmi.

„Matka mě brala všude s sebou. Odmala jsem věděl, která bylina pomáhá při horečce, která dovoluje mluvit s bohy a která tě zabije,“ mluvil nevzrušeně. „Už jako malý jsem měl strašidelné sny o obrovských hejnejch krkavců a bouřích ničící naši úrodu. Rád jsem pomáhal ženám připravovat jídlo. Bavilo mě tkát,“ pokrčil rameny se ztraceným úsměvem. „Ta popálenina na hrudi vše jen potvrdila. Nakonec mi starší obtetovali jizvu. Každý plný měsíc se obraz rozšiřuje, aby pokryl celé tělo.“

„U nás se nikdy nic takovýho nestalo,“ odpověděl mu David. „Ženy rozumí Bohyni lépe. Je to matka, tak jako ony. Muži jsou válečníci,“ pokrčil David rameny a doufal, že _Jediného_ neurazil.

„Máš pravdu,“ přitakal mu Kurt poněkud nakysle. Přisedl si k němu, až se oba muži dotýkali stehny. „Vážně se mi líbíš,“ usmál se a pohladil Davida po tváři. Skoro to vypadalo, že ho chce políbit. David se dokonce přistihl, že chce, aby se to stalo. „Měli bychom jít,“ zašeptal Kurt náhle a odtáhl se.

Nečekal a kvapně vstal, popadl klícku s chycenými zpěváčky a zamířil zpět do vesnice. Už zdálky je uvítal čilý ruch. Jen co se dostali blíž, uslyšeli křik a vycítili strach.

„Něco se stalo,“ zašeptal Kurt nepřítomně, předal klec Davidovi a zrychlil krok. Bojovník stěží udržel tempo. Kurt běžel rychle jako srnec a on mu s poraněnými žebry nestačil. Dorazil do naprostého zmatku. Po prostoru osady pobíhali lidé a sténali ranění. Chvilku si myslel, že vesnice byla napadena, ale nikde neviděl poničené opevnění a pochyboval, že by náčelník dovolil vejít tlupě cizích ozbrojených mužů dovnitř vesnice. Až pak mu došlo, že sem byli donešeni ranění z rolnických osad. Kurt už pobíhal mezi nimi a hledal ty nejvíce potlučené. V patách mu byla Carole a další ženy.

„Musíme si promluvit,“ chytl ho Burt za rameno. „Rachel,“ křikl na tmavovlasou mladou ženu s vypouklým břichem. „Vezmi to!“ vytrhl Davidovi z rukou klícku a předal jí dívce.

„Můžeme slavnost uspořádat zítra,“ položila Carole svému skorosynovi ruku na paži. Ve tváři měla ustaraný výraz. „Měl by sis odpočinout. Bohyně tě nevyslyší, pokud jí nedokážeš zazpívat.“

„Jsem v pořádku. Musíme jí poděkovat za její milost. Půjdu se připravit,“ položil ženě ruku na hruď. Gesto v jejich kraji velmi důvěrné, používané jen pro blízké příbuzné.

„Dobře.“

David pozoroval jejich rozhovor z dálky. V léčení nebyl příliš zdatný – sotva rozeznal mateřídoušku od blínu – tak mohl pomoci jen s nošením džberů vody a přemisťováním nemocných. Teď seděl společně s Burtem u ohně a oba sledovali vršení mohutné hranice pro nadcházející slavnost.

„Můj syn si tě oblíbil,“ pokýval hlavou Burt. Neusmíval se.

„Je to dobrý muž.“

„To je. Můj jediný syn. Chci, aby byl šťastný.“

„Myslím, že je,“ řekl David náčelníkovi, hlas lehce nejistý z prapodivné konverzace.

„Snad… Má tě opravdu rád. Mně se taky líbíš,“ odmlčel se náčelník. Zhluboka se nadechl, jako kdyby se mu následující slova neříkala snadno. „Nevím, jak to chodí u vás, ale náš _Jediný_ musí pro Bohyni zůstat volný.“ Možná to mělo být varování, náčelník to tak zřejmě myslel, v jeho hlasu ale David slyšel tón, který se až podezřele podobal nesouhlasu.

 „Je _Jediný_ ,“ přitakal David. „Ani u nás se _Jediní_ nezaslibují.“

„Dobře. To je dobře,“ přitakal Burt. Zvedl se a odešel.

David neměl ponětí, o čem náčelník ve skutečnosti hovořil. On se určitě v dohledné době zaslibovat nemínil, natož s _Jediným_. Na to mu Bohyně nadělila dost rozumu. Raději celý hovor vypustil z hlavy a pozoroval hemžení ve vesnici. Oslava Bohyně byla i v jeho domovině velkou záležitostí. Ta v době sklizně možná tou největší z celého roku. Poděkovat Bohyni za její dary bylo důležité. Často byla rozmarná jako malé dítě. Otáčela se k lidem zády a sesílala na ně nekonečné proudy vody, které ničily obilí, nebo naopak nenechala na půdu spadnout jedinou kapku po celé léto. Chápal velké přípravy, které se zde konaly. Dokonce zaznamenal nově příchozí, zřejmě z okolních osad. Slunce se konečně uchýlilo ke svému zániku, obyvatelé osady se seskupili kolem ohně, jehož plameny muselo být vidět z velké dálky, a ze své chýše vyšel Kurt.

Jestli prvně, když ho David viděl, působil impozantně, tak teď pro jeho vzhled neměl slov. Jeho kůže se ve vysokých plamenech leskla díky masti z durmanu a muchomůrek. Jediné, co měl na sobě, byla pelerína z černých pírek havrana. Kolem krku měl připnutý pektorál složený z drobných keramických perliček a na konci každého paprsku byl připnut velký bronzový disk. Na hlavě měl jako korunu nasazenou srnčí lebku a tvář měl červeně pomalovanou, oči mu z ní divoce žhnuly. Vypadal, jako kdyby pozbyl rozumu. David sjel očima po celém jeho těle. Zastavil se u šamanova mužství, které bylo vztyčené a vystupovalo z houští kudrlin barvy medu. Tep se mu zrychlil a stejně tak dech. Chtěl odvrátit zrak, ale nemohl.

Náhlý zvuk píšťaly se Davidovi neúprosně zaryl až do morku kostí. Protnul hlavu jako ostrý šíp a okamžitě jeho představy zahnal. Zmateně se za zvukem otočil. Několik obyvatel vesnice stálo ve stínech, kam světlo ohně nedosáhlo. Vlasy měli spletené do dlouhých copů opletených lýkovým provázkem a obličeje pomalované barevnou hlinkou. Hráli na píšťaly a flétny vyrobené ze dřeva ale i z dlouhých bílých zvířecích kostí.

Kurt přistoupil ke kamenému oltáři umístěnému poblíž vatry vznešeným krokem, takřka létal. Celou dobu obřadu zpíval, jeho hlas neselhal ani jednou. Nevšímal si žen tančících kolem ohně v kruhu, jejichž těla halila pouze copánková suknice. Prsy měly obnažené a hroty bradavek špičaté kvůli chladu, který zemi po setmění objal. Jeho oči byly zaměřené pouze na _Jediného_.

Hudba znenadání přestala. Ženy se seskupily kolem zpívajícího Kurta u oltáře. Nejdříve věnovaly Bohyni několik symbolických obětí – zmenšené napodobeniny zbraní a chlebových placek z hlíny a samozřejmě titěrné figurky lidí i zvířat – všechny sošky s posvátnou úctou rozlámaly a roztříštěné na drobné kousky je hodily do planoucího ohně. Hudba se opět rozezněla. Omámené nebezpečnými bylinami tančily kolem vatry za vysokých tónů píšťal a dutých zvuků bubnů.

Několik z nich obětovalo Bohyni několik chundelatých ovcí, nemilosrdně jim podřízly hrdlo a jejich horkou krev zachytily do velké keramické amfory. Obě sýkorky, které Kurt donesl ze svatyně, rovněž zbavily života a i jejich krev skončila v pomalované nádobě. Nabraly plnou misku a přidržely ji _Jedinému_ u úst. Už před tím v ní musel být výluh z rostliny, která připravila Kurta na rozhovor s Bohyní. Zpíval a tančil v čele žen. Po zádech i hrudi mu stékal pot a srnec vytetovaný na prsou vypadal, jako když běží.

David ho celou dobu fascinovaně pozoroval. Nikdy neviděl nic živějšího a zároveň děsivějšího. Chloupky na krku měl zježené. Obřad ovládal veškeré jeho smysly. Svist píšťal náhle utichl. Doprostřed obětiště přivedly ženy dívku. Kráčela nejistě, v obličeji měla vepsány obavy. Byla zcela nahá, krom jednoduchého řetízku z keramických korálků obtočeného kolem útlého krku. Pyšnila se roztomilým nosíkem a plně vykrojenými rty v barvě sladkých malin. Stehna měla plná, pas útlý a prsy akorát do dlaně. Ženy ji opatrně položily na rákosovou rohož vystlanou ovčím rounem. Možná že si to David pouze představoval, možná se skutečně třásla. Kurt k ní přiklekl a za sborového zpěvu si ji vzal.

David sledoval scénu před sebou s rozšířenýma očima. Hltal každičký trhaný takřka zvířecí pohyb, kterým mladý šaman dívku poctil. Za vysokého pískotu flétny vyplnil Kurt její lůno semenem a posléze vstal. I při pouhém světle ohně David viděl jeho rozšířené zornice zapichující se do něho.

„Pojď,“ vyzval ho Burt a vytrhl ho tím z  _magického_ rozpoložení.

David ho poslušně následoval jako ovce vedená na porážku. Kolem náčelníkovy chaty byly rozmístěné lavice a na nich postavené kouřící misky a koflíky. Hostina mohla započnout.

David si ani nevšiml, kdy se k nim připojil i Kurt. Sedl si vedle něho a mlčel. Nejedl, jen se natáhl po poháru plném hustého zkvašeného nápoje. Slánkou usrkl a podíval se na Davida. Panenky měl stále nezvykle rozšířené a kůže se mu leskla potem smývajícím omamnou mast. Mlčel.

David si ho nevšímal. Pil, jedl a mluvil o svých zkušenostech bojovníka s náčelníkem, Finnem a dalšími muži. Rozvrhli si důkladný plán na výcvik. Nemohli ztrácet čas, útočníci se mohli objevit kdykoli.

„Davide,“ začala Carole opatrně, když nadešel konec hostiny. „Dílna je plná zraněných a my tu jiné místo nemáme. Kurt se s tebou podělí o lůžko,“ zatvářila se omluvně. „Sám to nabídl,“ dodala rychle. „Doufám, že ti to nevadí.“ Její tvář se však smála, jako by věděla něco, o čem David neměl nejmenší tušení.

David se otočil na mladíka po svém boku. Kurt ho nepřestal pozorovat rozšířenýma zornicema, ale duch Bohyně ho už opustil.

„Nevadí,“ zašeptal David a s bázní sledoval cestičku zaschlé krve linoucí se šamanovi po bradě.

„Půjdeme,“ pronesl náhle Kurt. Rychle se zvedl, ignoroval zvláštní pohledy ostatních a vytáhl Davida na nohy. Oba zamířili do malé zemnice.

„Víš, většinou mi na počest Bohyně dávají dívky,“ promluvil Kurt, hned co vešli dovnitř. David nevěděl, jak to dělal, ale i ve tmě, která v chatě panovala, mu svítily oči. „Ale já mám raději muže,“ olízl si spodní ret.

Než stihl říct David – „Nerozumím ti.“ – přitiskl Kurt své rty na jeho a bez okolků se mu vedral do úst.

Hbité prsty si samy poradily s Davidovou suknicí – brzy ležela zmuchlaná u jejich nohou – ani bojovník se nemusel nijak snažit s vysvlékáním svého milence, stačilo vyndat jehlici spínající pelerínu z ptačích pírek. Konečky prstů zmapoval zjizvenou kůži tetování. Sám měl kolem kotníků a lýtek ornamenty vypíchané do kůže špičatou kostí. Dobře věděl, jak jejich tvorba bolí. Nejeden statný bojovník zaháněl během obřadu slzy.

Kurt ale nechtěl, aby uctíval jeho tělo. Z modlitby k Bohyni byl vyčerpaný, potřeboval nabrat sílu. Bylo jediné štěstí, že takové slavnosti se konaly pouze čtyřikrát do roka. Sáhl po misce s mastí a podal jí lehce zmatenému Davidovi. Jen co si šaman klekl na čtyři, podepřel se na loktech a vyšpulil na bojovníka kulaté pozadí, mu došlo, co má dělat. Co nejrychleji připravil svého milence a poněkud rozechvělý – nedočkavost však vynahrazovala jeho nejistotu – do něho vstoupil. Nebyl příliš důkladný v přípravě, ale Kurt byl otupělý z drog, které jeho tělo ještě nestihlo odbourat. Místo bolesti cítil pouze slast.

David zasténal nad teplem, které ho uvítalo. Už několik východů měsíce nikoho neměl a šamanovo tělo bylo dokonalé; měkké, teplé a přívětivé. Pokoušel se o pomalé tempo. Zprvu komíhal boky lenivě, chtěl si vše vychutnat do posledního pohybu, až Kurtovy výpady mu naznačily, že své tempo má zrychlit. Svaly ho bolely, nezhojená žebra hořela, ale nezpomalil. Připomínali pářící se zvěř. Cítili oheň, jasně plápolající v jejich podbřišcích a jediné, co mohli vnímat, bylo tělo živočišně narážející o druhé.

David se snažil oddálit nevyhnutelné, Kurt byl ale tak těsný a teplý. Nikdy neměl nikoho, kdo by jeho údu tak lichotil a přitom se tak dokonale poddával. Byl tvrdý k nevydržení. Kurt si něco mumlal, bojovník mu ale ve svém opojení nerozuměl. Ještě víc zrychlil své pohyby, Kurt se neudržel na loktech a obličejem spadnul do kožešin. Bojovník rukou zkopíroval křivku kulatých půlek, přejel vystouplou pánevní kost a našel vzrušené mužství mladého šamana. Jemným, ale pevným stiskem ho třel a laskal až do vyvrcholení.

Uspokojení a znavení se od sebe odtáhli. David ležel na boku a rozdýchával své vyvrcholení. Líně se usmíval. Zpoza přimhouřených očí pozoroval svého milence, který se rozvaloval na kožešinách, jako se velká vrnící kočka vystavuje teplým slunečním paprskům. Kurt se zavrtěl, zasténal a natáhl ruku, aby utřel teplý pramínek tekoucí mu po stehnu. Prst olízl. Ani kapka Davidova válečnického semene nesměla přijít nazmar. Znamenalo to sílu, kterou potřeboval opět nabýt.

Oba znaveně usnuli.

…

Na tváři ho opět polechtaly sluneční paprsky. Probudil se sám. Mladý šaman už vedle něho nespal. Pokud by nebyl ulepený od vlastního semene a potu a jeho suknice by neležela skopaná v nohách lůžka, myslel by si, že vše vykouzlila jeho hlava, nebo že se příliš nadýchal bylinných výparů.

Omotal si suknici kolem pasu a sepl ji dvěma jehlami. S hlavou vztyčenou vyšel ven. Pozdravil Puckovu blonďatou ženu, která u vedlejšího domu přebírala čočku. Kolem ní se batolilo malé blonďaté děvčátko usmívající se na něho bezzubými ústy a mávalo mu dřevěnou hračkou.

Zamířil k dílně. Musel si promluvit s náčelníkem. Sídliště bylo už po ránu rušné. Několik žen mlelo mouku, jiné spřádaly vlnu a jedno mladé děvče pletlo karetkový pás, před další dokonce stála zpola vymodelovaná amfora.

„Burt a ostatní muži jsou u ohně,“ odpověděla mu Carole, která pletla rákosovou rohož. U nohou jí v proutěném košíku opět leželo malé dítě.

„Díky,“ kývl jí a zamířil k místu dění minulé noci.

„Přisedni si,“ uvítal ho náčelník. Přes široká ramena měl přehozený plášť z tlusté vlněné látky, kolem krku lemovaný pruhem kožešiny z kance. Na rukou měl dnes náramky s konci vytepanými do kulatých plošek zdobených rytím. Burt nelhal, když tvrdil, že jeho lidé vyrábějí nekrásnější šperky v širokém kraji.

„Děkuji,“ přikývl vládci a usadil se. Burtův nástupce, jeho syn Finn, mu podal koflík zředěného piva.

„Budeme rádi, když se s námi podělíš o své rady,“ kývl na něho náčelník.

„Potřebujete postavit muže na hlídku i během noci. Musí trénovat, být připravení. Tvoji muži žili dlouho v klidu. Můžu jim ukázat, jak naučili zacházet s mečem a kopím mě, ale musí sami chtít,“ nebral si žádné servítky.

„Chceme udržet naše vesnice v bezpečí. Musíme chránit naše ženy a děti. Musíme se naučit bránit,“ promluvil Finn. Vysloužil si od svého náhradního otce obdivný pohled, který po chvíli přešel v pýchu. Chlapec se stal mužem.

„Bylo by dobré vykopat kolem opevnění příkop. Znesnadní to útok.“

Burt chvíli přemýšlel, zvažoval svá slova. „To můžeme udělat,“ kývnul nakonec mladému muži. Přijímat rady od mladíka, který by mohl být jeho synem, nebylo lehké. Mnoho starších z vesnice bylo proti, ale on musel udělat cokoli, aby ochránil své lidi.

„Nebudeme ztrácet čas,“ řekl David.

Burtovi muži nebyli špatní bojovníci, lov jim dal cenné zkušenosti, ale zvířata útočí jinak než lidé. Byli ovšem odhodlaní svůj majetek a rodinu bránit do posledního dechu. David jim slíbil ukázat jak o své zbraně pečovat, aby vydržely dlouho ostré a podřezávaly krky jak zvěři, tak lidem. Slíbil je naučit, jak s nimi zacházet, aby vždy splnily svůj účel.

…

Několik dnů se David snažil naučit osadu Srnců vše, co uměl. Dokonce si společně s muži několikrát vyrazili na lov, odkud pokaždé přišli s bohatým úlovkem – pernatou, ale i divokou zvěří – a ve vesnici je vítali úsměvy a uctivým skloněním hlavy. Puck dokonce dostal kopím statného jelena.

David Kurta příliš nevídal, šaman se neustále _skrýval_ ve svatyni Bohyně a rozmlouval s ní. Do osady přicházel většinou při západu slunce se zornicemi tak velkými, až se zdálo, že jeho oči jsou celé černé. S nikým nepromluvil takřka jediného slova, krom své druhé matky.

Do polozemnice se poté vracel až po setmění a pokaždé vyšpulil na Davida své bledé pozadí. S animálními výkřiky společně dospěli k vyvrcholení. Za celou dobu neřekli ani slovo. Kurt nechtěl mluvit, a pokud David prohodil nějaké slovo, ignoroval ho. Zavřel oči a čekal, až ho Bohyně políbí a on se ponoří se do spánku. Přerušili je jen jednou, když Finnova žena přivedla na svět jejich prvního potomka. _Jediný_ musel dítě představit Bohyni a vyslechnout si jeho osud.

Tak to šlo až do chvíle, kdy měsíc dorostl v půli. Oba tu noc usnuli velmi brzy. Probudil je varovný zvuk píšťaly, který se zařízl do jejich snů a přeťal je v nejlepším. David se probudil jako správný bojovník; prudce vyskočil a ještě napůl spící tápal po zbrani. Nečekal a ihned si kolem nahých slabin omotal suknici. Kurt ještě vytíral spánek z očí, když on byl už venku. Šaman se pomalu, malátně obrátil na záda, posadil se a sykl bolestí. David ho tu noc nešetřil, bral si ho tvrdě a bez špetky slitování, přesně jak to Kurt vyžadoval.

Natáhl se po jemné látce, kterou si zakryl pohlaví a sáhl po bronzové dýce, kterou ukrýval v kůžích svého lože. Se srdcem bijícím tak rychle jak bijí srdce sýkorek, vyběhl ven do naprostého chaosu. Část nově vybudované palisády byla pobouraná – dřevěnné kůly byly vyvalené dovnitř – a dům, který sloužil jako dílna, hořel jasným plamenem, který celou osadu osvětloval zlověstným světlem. Vesnicí pobíhalo několik koní, kteří nepatřili jeho otci, tihle byli daleko mohutnější. Muži, které znal odmala, vykrývali rány a útočili vlastními. Popadl odhozené, opuštěné kopí – vždy upřednostňoval tuhle zbraň namísto těžkého meče – a vyrazil do bitevní vřavy. Neměl tušení, co ho to napadlo, v boji měl malé zkušenosti, ale v uších slyšel hlas Bohyně toužící po krvi těch, kteří přišli vyplenit jeho vesnici.

Davidovi prosekla dýka kůži na pravé paži. S řevem, který by zaplašil statného kance, se po útočníkovi ohnal a zasadil mu svým mečem smrtelnou ránu. Obličej mu postříkala teplá krev z přeseklé krční aorty. Opět zařval a odrazil ránu směřující na Pucka, který stál hned po jeho boku. V rukou držel hned dvě kopí. Davida fascinovalo, jak s nimi mladý kovář uměl zacházet. Na místo zemřelého nastoupili hned další dva vysocí muži s černými vlasy spletené v copánky a potetovanými tvářemi. David bojoval s vervou mladého medvěda. Odrážel útoky a nemilosrdně zarýval čepel do těl nepřátel. Neustupoval. Ignoroval vlastní drobná zranění. Cítil, že je Bohyně na jeho straně a toužil její přízeň využít do posledního dechu.

Neměl ponětí, jak dlouho s útočníky bojovali, ale ruce mu trnuly, meč byl stále těžší a zvednout jej k ráně ho stálo mnoho sil. Nezhojená žebra měl opět v jednom ohni a těžce dýchal. Už nedokázal opomíjet bolest. Možná kdyby mu někdo dal napít makového odvaru… Žádná žena tu ale s miskou a naběračkou neběhala. Nemohl podlehnout bolesti. Bylo ho tu potřeba.

Před dlouhou chvílí zahlédl v boji i Kurta. Chtěl zařvat, ať se jde ukrýt se ženami v náčelníkově chatě, ale než stačil myšlenku vyslovit, ztratil se mu šaman z dohledu.

Puckovi se právě podařilo listem z bronzu rozetnout nepříteli břicho. Ven se vyvalila střeva a jejich obsah. Zalily Davidovy nohy zapáchajícím teplem. Poslednímu útočníkovi protnul oštěp lebku v prvních slunečních paprscích nově narozeného dne.

Davidovi vypadl meč z rukou, vyčerpáním spadl na kolena a ruce se mu zabořily do hlíny zvlhlé krví. Snažil se popadnout dech a zároveň šeptal děkovnou modlitbu Bohyni. Dlaní si tiskl hořící žebra. Před očima se mu náhle zjevila zašpiněná dlaň. Zvedl zrak a spatřil před sebou náčelníka. Oči se mu klížily únavou a po bradě mu stékal rudý pramen, stejně tak z roztrženého obočí. Několik sečných ran měl i na pažích a jednu, která docela dost krvácela na hrudi. David nataženou ruku přijal a s Burtovou pomocí vstal.

„Měl bys zajít za _Jediným_. Myslím, že se ti to zranění znovu otevřelo,“ promluvil Burt a ukázal na rudě zbarvenou róbu.

David si zmateně osahal bok. Dlaň se mu zbarvila do ruda. V lítém boji si ani neuvědomil, že mu po boku stéká horká krev. Věděl, že za chvíli, až ho Bohyně opustí nadobro, se bolest přihlásí. Rychle musel dostat odvar z máku, aby ji zahnal dřív, než se objeví.

Procházeli vesnicí a zkáza, která ji postihla, jim vnesla do srdcí tíseň. Několik domů bylo poničených, dva naprosto strávené ohněm. Vyděšená zvířata se jim pletla pod nohama, jejich ohrady byly zničené a děti, kteří právě odrostli nevinným hrám, se je marně pokoušely pochytat. Ty menší zaplnily vesnici vyděšeným nářkem. Kolem velké náčelnické chaty se seskupili zranění. Někteří leželi na rákosových rohožích, někteří na zablácené zemi. Ženy se hemžily kolem nich a snažily se zastavit krvácení a ošetřit jejich zranění. Vesměs to nebylo nic zlého – jen řezné rány, které zanechají jizvy, jimiž se budou muži chlubit a o nichž budou vyprávět dětem svých dětí hrůzu nahánějící příběhy – ale několik z nich bylo poraněno vážně, zem pod jejich těly byla zbarvena rudě a byli tišší, jako by je život již opustil. Davidovi bylo jasné, že v nejbližších dnech budou plápolat hranice a mohyly u úpatí osady se rozrostou.

„Kde je má žena?“ obrátil se náčelník stojící Davidovi po boku na starého muže, který obvazoval svému synu rozseklé rameno.

„Uvnitř.“

„A můj syn?“

„Burte!“ přiběhl k nim uřícený Finn. Ani on nebyl ušetřen bolestivých zranění, levé tváři se mu skvěl hluboký šrám a pravé rameno bylo pokryto obvazem se šarlatovými květy. „Já mu říkal, ať odejde,“ zašeptal Finn nešťastně.

„Co se stalo?“ vyhrkl náčelník okamžitě.

„Kurt,“ řekl Finn. „On…“

Nejenom Burt strnul i Davidovo srdce vynechalo úder.

„Kde je můj syn!?“

Finn ukázal na vchod do domu, kožešina zabraňující vlezlé zimě dostat se dovnitř, byla stržená a pošlapaná se válela opodál. Uvnitř panoval zmatek a ozývaly se steny zraněných namačkaných v tak malém prostoru na sebe. Smrdělo to tu spáleným masem a čerstvou krví; kombinací ze které se zvedal žaludek. David zahlédl známou ženskou siluetu. Čapl náčelníka za rameno a ukázal na ženu.

„Carole!“ Oba se k ní rozeběhli.

„Bohyně,“ zašeptal David s hrůzou v hlase, když spatřil, koho žena ošetřuje.

Pod jejíma rukama vytékala krev. Raněný měl sečnou ránu vedoucí od pravé klíční kosti šikmo přes potetovanou hruď a končila u zlatého pruhu chloupků na podbřišku. Nejhlubší byla právě na hrudi, kde mezi třpytivými kusy jantaru a drobnými skleněnými perličkami, vytvářela bizarní podobnost s povodím řeky. Krev neustále vyvěrala jako horský pramen a ženy ji nedokázaly zastavit. Rána byla rozšklebená a hluboká. David by přísahal, že dokonce viděl kousek bílého žebra. Carole potírala kůži kolem rulíkovou mastí pro znecitlivění bolesti a Rachel lila šamanovi do krku makový odvar. Kurt z bezvědomí sténal a celý se třásl. Jeho tělo bylo v šoku. Puckova blonďatá žena – David si nemohl rozpomenout na její jméno – _Jedinému_ rozevřela ústa a mezi ochablé rty vložila dřevěnný kolík.

Do běla rozpálený kus bronzu v příšeří chaty svítil jasně, stejně jako září plně vzrostlý měsíc na nebi. Davidovi se udělalo špatně, věděl, co se stane, ještě dřív než byl kov přiložen k ráně. Kurt se vyklenul a hned na to zařval. Nelidsky. Oči měl doširoka rozevřené, ale vidět bylo jen jejich bělmo. Prostor chýše zaplnil puch spáleného masa.

David utekl.

…

Bojovník se modlil. Oči měl zavřené a neslyšně pohyboval rty. Ránu na boku a drobnější oděrky mu venku ošetřila drobná dívka přibližně v jeho věku s dlouhými havraními vlasy, bronzové záušnice v nich dokonale odrážely paprsky. Slunce už viselo vysoko na obloze a osvětlovalo zdevastovanou vesnici. Vše se v jeho svitu zdálo daleko ponurejší.

Lidé ovšem neztráceli čas. Mrtvoly byly odvlečeny ven z osady, rozděleny na mrtvé, kteří byli vesničanům blízcí a ty, kteří se je snažili zabít. Jejich těla byla rozsekána a hozena před palisádu. Divá zvěř se o ně postará. Nezaslouží si uvítání Bohyně na druhé straně. Těla mrtvých žen z osady budou spálena a s úctou uložena do mohyl a i nad těly mužů bude s náležitou poctou navršen hliněný hrob. Navěky budou odpočívat v lůnu Matky.

„Kurt bude v pořádku.“

David sebou leknutím trhnul. Prudce otočil hlavu za ženským hlasem, který na něho promluvil. Stála před ním náčelníkova žena. Oči měla unavené a kůži i šat špinavé krví jiných.

„A jak jsi na tom ty?“ zeptala se.

„Dobře,“ přikývl po chvíli. Jeho vlastní hlas mu zněl cize a vzdáleně.

„Pojď se najíst,“ natáhla k němu ruku. Natáhl tu svou a objal ji. Prsty měla drobné a dlaň měkkou. Podobné ruce měla Davidova matka, alespoň jak si ji David pamatoval.

„ _Jediný_ bude v pořádku,“ ujišťoval se. Měl strach, že mu žena lhala. Sotva zmizel jeden celý měsíc a on si přál, aby do osady Srnců nikdy nepřišel. Nedokázal si představit, že zdejší místo bude muset někdy opustit. Nechtěl odejít bez mladého šamana.

„ _Jediný_ ne,“ odpověděla na jeho otázku se smutkem v hlase.

„Ale říkala jsi –“

„Kurt už nemůže být _Jediným_ ,“ povzdechla si. „Bohyně si už nepřeje, aby k nám promlouval jejím hlasem. Čepel znesvětila jeho tělo.“

„Ale žije?“ zeptal se na jediné, co ho zajímalo.

„Žije,“ přikývla. „Jeho hrudník se zvedá a klesá. Není to ale dobré,“ zamračila se. „Zranění je hluboké, rána velká, a i když byla vyčištěna ohněm, může dostat horkost, nebo sněť.“

David mlčel. Byl ztracen ve svých vlastních myšlenkách. Došli k ohništi, kde se jen před nedávnem odehrály modlitby.

„Posaď se, donesu ti jídlo,“ usmála se a odešla k rozdělanému ohništi, ze kterého se kouřilo, a linula se odtamtud libá vůně. Navzdory tomu, že neměl hlad, snědl dvě plné misky. Kaše byla opravdu vynikající, nejenom správně omaštěná s mnoha kusy masa ale i okořeněná výraznými bylinami a měkkými houbami.

„Kurt je ve své zemnici, pokud ho chceš vidět,“ řekla mu ještě Carole, než odešla zkontrolovat další raněné.

David nečekal dlouho, aby si dodal kuráže, napil se zředěného piva, které si nabral z obrovské zásobnice a přes celou osadu zamířil k chýši. Uvnitř hořel oheň udržující v teple bylinné výluhy a Quinn, Puckova žena, konečně si David vzpomněl na její jméno, seděla u Kurta a otírala mu zpocené čelo.

„Můžeš odejít?“ zeptal se s ruměncem ve tváři. „Postarám se o něho.“

Chvíli si svou odpověď rozmýšlela, ale nakonec přikývla a rychle odcupitala pryč. Kurt ležel uprostřed velkého lůžka přikrytý třemi ovčími rouny. David nevěděl, jestli si to jen namlouval nebo skutečně cítil spálené maso. Žaludek se mu znovu zhoupl, ale neutekl. Kurt byl v obličeji bledý jako právě napadlý sníh. Jeho kůže však pálila jako rozpálený kámen a na čele se mu perlil pot.

Namočil chuchvalec lněné látky a přidržel ji mladíkovi u rtů. Samy se otevřely a dychtivě přijímaly vláhu. David zajel prsty do zpocených vlasů a jemně jimi projížděl. Občas narazil na zlatou záušnici, kterou poupravil, tak aby Kurtovi z vlasů nevypadla. Sledoval jemné linie bledé tváře a přemýšlel, o kolik by vše bylo jednoduší, pokud by Kurt byl dívka. Styděl se za své zvláštní myšlenky.

Až o dost později, už se stmívalo, ho vyrušila Carole, která vstoupila dovnitř s dřevěnou miskou kouřícího vývaru a v druhé ruce držela menší keramickou s léčivou mastí. David jí uvolnil místo a přesunul se blíž východu.

Náčelníkova žena sundala z nemocného kožešiny. Celičký jeho hrudník byl přikryt lněným plátnem. Na několika místech prosakovala krev. Žena látku postupně odloupla. Kurt občas zasténal bolestí, to když se materiál přichytil ke kůži a strhl nově vytvořený strup.

David měl co dělat, aby neutekl. Mohl zabíjet, vyvrhovat vnitřnosti – zvířecí i ty lidské – ale vidět někoho blízkého, jak leží bezmocný a zraněný, z toho byl nejistý a vystrašený jako když ho otec vzal poprvé na lov s dospělými muži.

Tetování – bývalý důkaz Kurtova nadání – přetnula rozsáhlá jizva a obraz srnce byl zdeformován k nepoznání. Strup na ní mokval a okolí bylo zarudlé. Nebyl to pěkný pohled.

David sledoval Carole během celé její práce. Vždy ho fascinovalo sledovat um léčitelů. Smyla starý povlak masti teplou vodou, ránu otřela čistým kusem plátna a konečky prstů opatrně nanesla nový lék. Celou ránu přikryla dlouhými špičatými listy sytě zelené rostliny a nakonec ještě čistým plátnem. Naposledy Kurta přikryla všemi kožešinami jako předtím.

„Pomůžeš mi?“ zeptala se Davida. „Nazvedni ho. Potřebuje mít něco v žaludku, pokud se má se léčit.“

Jemně jako kdyby držel právě vylíhnuté ptáče, podepřel muži záda a sedl si za něho. Nos se mu zabořil do jeho vlasů a doufal, že si Carole nevšimla, když do nosu nabral jejich vůni.  Pořád voněly po sladkém vrbovém kouři. Žena lila lžicí Kurtovi do úst slabý vývar. Kurt samovolně otvíral vyprahlé hrdlo a hltavě polykal vlažnou tekutinu.

„Víš, myslím, že by lidem nevadilo, pokud by ses rozhodl zůstat,“ otočila se na válečníka Carole. Vševědoucně se usmívala a v očích měla vychytralé ohně. Nikdy mu nikdo nepřipomněl Bohyni víc než ona právě teď. „Přijdu, ještě jednou než vyjde měsíc,“ usmála se na něho Carole. „A nejdřív ti sem pošlu ještě někoho s jídlem pro tebe.“

„Děkuju.“

…

Kurt se probudil o dva východy slunce později. David ležel vedle něho a bývalý šaman by si ho klidně spletl s přezimujícím medvědem, jak hlasitě _oddechoval_. Chtěl zvednout ruku a zatřást s brumlajícím brtníkem, ale nedokázal to. Byl slabý jako právě narozený kolouch. Hrudník ho nesnesitelně bolel. Tetování ostrou kostí se proti tomu zdálo jako pohlazení od milence. Měl žízeň a bylo mu protivné teplo. Pokusil se posadit, ale namísto toho zavyl jako zvíře lapené do pasti. David se prudce posadil. Zřejmě jeho spánek nebyl tak hluboký, jak Kurt předpokládal.

„Kurte,“ zašeptal překvapeně, ale oči měl šťastné.

„Pálí to,“ zasténal. Tvář se mu zkřivila bolestí. V očích zaštípaly slzy, byl tak unavený, že neměl sílu se za ně stydět.

„Já vím,“ odpověděl mu David soucitně, konečky prstů letmo projel jeho vlasy.

„Žízeň,“ promluvil s dalším stenem.

David mu přidržel u rtů misku s nápojem, který tu Carole zanechala. Kurt hltavě pil a pramínek mu dokonce stékal po bradě.

„Bolí,“ zasténal znaveně a znovu upadl do spánku.

Podruhé se probudil o den později. David seděl vedle něho a ostřil dýku.

„To je hrozný zvuk. Přestaň,“ zachraptěl Kurt. Měl pocit, že mu do hrdla nasypali písek.

„Jsi vzhůru,“ překvapeně poznamenal David. „Dojdu pro tvého otce a matku.“

Kurt nic neřekl, pouze unaveně přikývl. Mluvení ho zřejmě vysilovalo. David urychleně odběhl. Nehledal dlouho a spatřil náčelníka u poničené keramické pece, kterou jeho lidé opravovali. Poslal ho do Kurtovy zemnice a sám se vydal na obchůzku sídliště a pozoroval hemžení kolem sebe. Muži měli plné ruce práce se stavbou nových domů a opravou ohranění. Ženy naopak dělaly každodení věci, které vesnice potřebovala; mlely mouku, spřádaly len a rozřezávaly kůži na úzké šňůrky, ale především svazovaly nové rákosové došky.

Po chvíli ho přestalo bavit se jen tak poflakovat a připletl se ke stavbě nové zemnice. Pomáhal vztyčit mohutné kůly a upevnit je do země. Těžká práce plně zaměstnala nejenom jeho tělo ale i mysl.

Do chaty se vrátil s rukama plnýma mozolů a dobrou náladou. Kurt stále seděl podepřený několika houněmi a tiše rozmlouval se svým otcem a dalšími staršími. Vypadal naprosto vyčerpaně. Podobně vypadal Davidův soukmenovník tři dny před tím, než ho pohltila horkost. Potřásl hlavou, aby zahnal zlé vzpomínky.

Lidé seděli uvnitř chaty natisknutí jeden na druhého. David nechápal, jak se do maličkého domku mohli vejít. Jen co se jeho hlava objevila ve dveřích, uvítal ho Kurtův unavený úsměv. Pod očima měl hluboké tmavé kruhy a vlasy slepené v ucouraných pramenech. Burt si Davida prohlédl pohledem, při kterém se bojovník přikrčil, a přál si být někde jinde. Nakonec takřka ihned náčelník se staršími odešli.

„Už nejsem _Jediný_ ,“ zašeptal poté do praskání uhlíků Kurt. Oči se mu v matném světle vlhce leskly a spánek přemáhal z posledních sil.

„Já vím,“ přisedl si k němu David. Pohladil ho po zpoceném čele a na Kurtově tváři vykvetl nádherný úsměv, který se však okamžitě ztratil.

„Bohyně mě zavrhla.“

„Nemusíš být přece _Jediný_ , aby tě Bohyně vyslyšela,“ namítl bojovník a konejšivě stiskl jeho rameno.

„Ne, nemusím,“ přitakal Kurt. „Už ale nejsem hoden poslouchat její hlas,“ odmlčel se a svlažil si rty teplým nápojem. Ruka se mu třásla. „Víš, že _Jediný_ se nesmí zaslíbit?“ podíval se na muže a čekal na jeho odpověď.

„Nejsi zaslíbený,“ nechápavě mu oponoval válečník podruhé.

„Bohyně věděla, že už patřím někomu jinému, proto mě potrestala,“ řekl mu a dál sledoval válečníkovu zmatenou tvář.

David mlčel. Nepohodlně sebou vrtěl, jako kdyby ho štípal otravný hmyz. V zemnici se rozhostilo ticho, přerušované pouze praskáním dřeva a zvuky pocházející zvenčí.

 „Zůstanu tady,“ oznámil mu David po nějaké době své rozhodnutí. Ani si sám nebyl jistý, kdy ho udělal a vlastní slova ho překvapila. Byla to ale pravda, chtěl zůstat a být Kurtovi nablízku. Už si nedokázal představit, že odejde.

„Já vím. Bohyně mi to vyprávěla, už když měsíc umíral. Možná, že mi vyprávěla i o tomhle, ale já jí nerozuměl,“ zamračil se a na chvíli se ztratil uvnitř své hlavy. „Osada Srnců získá velkého Medvěda,“ pohlédl na Davida a usmál se na něho. „Jsem rád, že jsi se tak rozhodl,“ věnoval mu další úsměv a zívl. „Jsem unavený,“ zašeptal po chvíli a v jeho hlase David poznal, že se konečně přestává spánku bránit.

Své oznámení mohl Burtovi říct klidně až později. Nikam nespěchal. Opatrně se natáhl vedle klimbajícího Kurta a vdechoval vůni hojivých bylin a sladkého štiplavého kouře z doutnajícího ohniště v zemnici. Ta kombinace byla podivně uklidňující a brzy ho ukolébala ke spánku.

Snil o mrštném srnci bezstarostně pobíhajícím po jasně zelené louce společně se statným medvědem, který mu byl vždy v patách a nikdy ho neopustil.

**-Konec-**

**Author's Note:**

> Bronzovou čepelí je AU zasazené do doby bronzové, přesněji do střední doby bronzové, což je období mohylových kultur (2. pol. 17. stol. až 14. stol. př. n. l.). Pro děj to ovšem není nijak zvlášť důležité (pokud by to ovšem někoho zajímalo, tak určitě dodám nějaké informace). Snažila jsem se zachovat v povídce všechny reálie, tak jak s nimi počítají archeologové a jak je znají z nálezů a ze svých interpretací, ale samozřejmě je možné, že mi lecos mohlo utéct a pravděpodobně i uteklo. Stejně mnoho věcí je domyšlených a vyvozených s přihlédnutím k etnologii dodnes žijících přírodních kmenů. Lidé doby bronzové na našem území po sobě nezanechali žádné písemné prameny, ze kterých by mohlo být čerpáno, jediná pramenná základna jsou tedy sídliště a hroby. Pokud na nějakou nelogičnost narazíte, budu ráda, když mě na ni upozorníte.  
> Pokud byste se rádi dozvěděli něco víc, zde http://dorea.blog.cz/1303/bronzovou-cepeli najdete několik obrázků a trochu textu.


End file.
